forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morik
| nicknames = | true name = | home = Luskan | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Thief | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Morik, often referred to as Morik the Rogue, was a thief living in the town of Luskan in the mid–14 century DR. He was a friend of Wulfgar. He was both a veteran rogue and fighter, and skilled at swordplay. He was nearly executed by the Luskan authorities for a crime not committed, the murder of Captain Deudermont. Despite his small stature, Morik rose through the ranks of criminals on the streets of Luskan, eventually becoming feared and respected as both a thief and a fighter. He preferred to fight using two daggers, wielding one in each hand. History In the , after Wulfgar fought with Tree Block Breaker, the toughest fighter on Half Moon Street, Morik attempted to kill him off with a glass of poison. His attempt was foiled by Delly Curtie. Not long after this, Morik was approached by the drow elf Kimmuriel Oblodra, lieutenant of the mercenary group Bregan D'aerthe. He paid Morik to keep an eye on Wulfgar. By the following year, he and Wulfgar had become good friends. The two were drinking near the docks when two would-be muggers came along, but Morik and Wulfgar quickly defeated them two and left. After Wulfgar was robbed of Aegis-fang, they tried to get information on its whereabouts. While doing that, they were manipulated into eliminating Captain Deudermont's magical protections. Assassins attacked the captain with poison, but when they were captured, they lied and framed Wulfgar and Morik for the attack. All of them were imprisoned and sentenced to death, but Deudermont believed Wulfgar was innocent and asked him to be pardoned. Both Morik and Wulfgar's sentences were changed to banishment from Luskan. Over the next four years, Wulfgar and Morik roamed the roads and became thieves. One day, they robbed Meralda Ganderlay, Lord Feringal Auck of Auckney's fiancée. Since she was already pregnant to Jaka Sculi, she lied to Feringal and said Wulfgar had raped her. Wulfgar was then taken prisoner and Morik devised a way to help him by acting as a noble from another city. Meralda felt guilt for her lie and released Wulfgar, and he was reunited with Morik. After a few months, they came back to reclaim Colson, Meralda's daughter, so she wasn't killed. Wulfgar and Morik then returned to Luskan. Morik stayed while Wulfgar left with Colson and Delly Curtie. Then Morik met Jarlaxle Baenre, leader of Bregan D'aerthe. Jarlaxle offered Morik the opportunity to be his associate in Luskan, promising him riches if he accepted, or certain death if he declined. For a while, Morik obeyed Bregan D'aerthe, but tried to protect himself against Rai-guy Bondalek's magic with an antimagic orb. The assassin Artemis Entreri was sent to kill him, but Entreri preferred not to do so and advised Morik to leave the city, which he did. Morik eventually returned to Luskan again. He was then contacted by Drizzt Do'Urden and Catti-brie, who wanted information about Wulfgar. After that, he was abducted by the wizard Bellany, a girl he knew when she was an apprentice, who was working for the notorious pirate Sheila Kree. When she learned Drizzt had talked with him, he was taken with her to the far north where Sheila and her band had their hideout. When the Companions of the Hall reached there, Morik decided to side with his old friend Wulfgar and he attacked Kree when she was about to kill Wulfgar, saving his life. Wulfgar returned the favor, ignoring a lie Morik told him so he could save Bellany, now his lover, from being killed. After that Morik resided in Luskan with Bellany. Appendix Appearances :;Novels :* The Silent Blade :* The Spine of the World :* Servant of the Shard :* Sea of Swords :* The Pirate King References Sources * * * * * Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Luskan Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Thieves